Coffee
by valjanex
Summary: Tess and Jason are co-workers at a popular local coffee shop. A responce to LaPaige's 101.


I swear to God I've never seen someone so obsessed with coffee in my life.

"No, no – you're doing it wrong!" Jason exclaimed. I jumped and the coffee cup escaped and fell to the floor with a clang.

Jason groaned and I flew to get paper towels, hurriedly trying to wipe it up, but of course that just made it worse. I cursed and he glared at me. His eyes seemed to stab me. I felt like I was going to cry out of humiliation.

"Language!" He scowled. "This is a family friendly restaurant. Parents bring their kids in here all the time, and I know they wouldn't appreciate it if we were swearing in front of them and setting a bad example. I know I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry!" I snapped, my emotions a mix between anger and hurt. I hated working here. This was my punishment since I got on my mom's bad graces. I had to get a real, full-time job to pay off my car, which I promptly busted while trying to drive faster than Shane. We got…competitive, to say in the least. "I just…"

Jason sighed. "It's fine. Go get me another medium sized coffee cup with the Vanilla creamer." He order, turning around and smiling sympathetically at the customer.

I didn't want too, but I knew I had to. I didn't want to act like a _total _spoiled brat in front of him. I actually liked him, and I felt bad for him. He was one of the unknown people at our school, really shy. But once you break the ice, he's actually pretty funny. But on nights like this I want to strangle the nerdy boy's neck.

Plus, we were supposed to be closed by now. But this idiot decided to come in at last minute and beg for something to drink. But Jason --- entirely too friendly and has no idea how to say no – just smiled and said sure, why not? We've already made over 50 coffees, what can one more hurt? It'll hurt me getting to Ella's on time, that's what it'll hurt. Ella, Peggy, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I have a summer tradition. Every weekend we stay the nights at each other's houses, so basically we live with each other during the summer. And I knew I would catch fire if I was as much as three minutes late. Seriously. It's happened more than once. I'll be late and they'll be all did you kiss?! Um, no. Sure, Jason was a sweet guy but the last thing I needed was yet another guy in my life so fast. Not after how ugly things ended with my ex.

"Tess!" He hollered now. "Where's that creamer and cup? Come on, I don't have all night, you know!" For some reason, this comment startled me. Jason? Having a life? He certainly did not seem like the party type and I always saw him alone at school so I didn't know of any friends. I imagined him sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading or sitting in front of his computer playing some nerdy computer geek game like World of War Craft. Sadly, that was easier to picture.

"Coming!" I yelled back, quickly selecting the creamer and then jogging back to him where the customer was looking more than a little impatient. I smiled sympathetically at her and tossed the creamer to Jason. He blushed when his hand-eye coordination failed epically. I had to bite back a giggle.

We both apologized to her and she left frowning. I had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. At least not while I was working.

"So Tess," Jason said which surprised me because we never really sparked conversation as we were locking up. Usually we decided who would close up by rock paper scissors and then we would say goodbye and leave. "You, uh, you doing anything this weekend?"

I felt my heart sink. I would've loved to say yes, especially since I was almost positive he had nothing better to do with his time than wasted it with someone like me, for as far as he knew, was only just there because her Mommy said she had to be there. (Which was how it originally started out). But I had plans with my friends and I wasn't just going to blow them off. "No, I'm sorry…I mean yes, yes I am doing something. Sorry. How about Tuesday?"

His heart visibly sank and I felt horrid. "No that's okay – I'll just, uh, see you Monday."

And with that he walked out the door, leaving the keys for me to lock up, with no rock paper scissors.


End file.
